The wind knows
by ReNeVIerE07
Summary: a story for a dear best friend of mine... hope she likes it!  please read... since, i dunno how to come up with a summary... hehehe... sorry... oneshot!


The wind knows 

Ring…

Groan.

Ring…

Groan.

Ring…

'Cant that damn phone stop?' I lazily shift my position from bed and took my phone from the desk.

"Hey Natsume, how you doing?" A sweet angelic voice ringed in my ear. That woke me up. I sat up now alert and awake.

"Uhm…nothing much… nothing pretty much… uhh, what's up?" I wasn't being my cool self. What's up with that?

"You seem startled? Did I wake you up again?" she asked with the tone that she already knew the answer. She knows me too well. Darn it.

"No… I'm fine well, why call?" I asked more calmly. If a bit more pause is calm. She knew I was lying as I heard her sigh, but she let go of it anyway.

"I'm bored…" she said with a gloomy voice.

"You called me early in the morning just to tell me you're bored?" now I had my cool on. From the end of the line, I knew she was pouting.

"Your not making me feels better!" she whined. I really love teasing her. She's so cute when she's all annoyed and turning red. Maybe the reasons why she always caught my attention ever since we were kids.

Flashback.

"Ne… Natsu…" I was being poked by a little girl from behind.

"What do you want?" I glanced at her. It was a cold day and she was wearing fewer clothes than mine so her cheeks already seemed like cherries.

"Let's make an angel! Snow angel" she smiled. She had such an innocent smile that I can't compare to any other.

"No way. That's for silly girls" I turned my head from her, making sure she doesn't see me blushing at her little sweet smile.

"Mmmm….! Meanie meanie meanie!" She was a year younger than me and began punching me on the chest. She was weak from a boy's point of view. Her little punches were soft and yet I can see how hard she's trying to hurt me from all that cherry pink on her cheeks.

Ever since then, I've grown fond of teasing her and having feelings for her… yet she never knew.

End of flashback

After getting ready, I went for a walk which I usually do.

"Hey, everybody! Try the roulette! Get the lucky ball, you win a trip to the beach!" a man repeated it all over again while people try their luck. I think it's a waste of time. What if he didn't really place any lucky ball inside there?

"Oh you young man! You seem to have luck! Come and try!" the weird guy repeating his phrase came to me and pulled me to his booth. He wanted me to play. No way am I gonna waste money for this…. On second thought. Why not see if this guy saying I got luck is true. If it is, I promise to kami-sama I will tell her how I feel.

I turn the roulette three times smoothly. As if the lucky ball was gonna appear. Then out of the blue… a golden ball came out. Oh man… I'm not sure if making that deal was good idea… well, I can break it right?

A swift of wind began whirling at me when I thought the words in my head. I take this as a sign.

"Fine" I said out loud "ill keeps my word!"

"Who are you talking to, boy?" the man asked. Confused at my words.

"None of your business, old man. Hand over the tickets" I asked. He showed me the envelope containing my prize. I snatched it away from him and continue my way.

When I got to the front door, make a lucky guess that sprang at me like a tiger.

"Natsume! ~!" Mikan sprang at me, making me out of balance. As a result she was on top of me, and if I pay too much attention of how we look like, I might as well be redder than a tomato.

"What the heck do you think you're doing! Spranging at me like that!" I said my face already red. Might as well make it look like I'm mad than tell her I'm blushing at how were positioned on the ground.

"Geez… no need to be all mad, besides, I'm here to visit you!" she gave me a hug, a tight one at that. Though I love being hugged by her. I felt choked. Air, I need air!  
"mi-kan-…a-ir!" if she doesn't stop, I might as well be lying on my grave. Good thing my mom came to the rescue.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

"Hi Mrs.-" Mikan was about to greet my mom.

"Please, call me mom" she smiled at her. She knew how I felt about Mikan and thought of us as fated together.

"Ok… hi mom!" she grinned. My mother turned to me.

"Hi honey. Why don't you two get in" we accepted and finally, I felt the soft couch rather than the stony ground.

"Well, where have you been Natsume?" Mikan would always ask the same question whenever she does find me at home, or at school, it might be irritating but the idea that she's worried where I ran off to kind of keeps me warm and tingly inside…. Wait… tingly? Not a cool word.

"A walk"

"Where?"

"Outside"

"Got anything for me?"

"Tickets" I mumbled.

"Tickets?"

"Yeah?"

"To where?" she had her sparks on.

"Beach…?" and with that she again attacked me with that deadly hug of hers but it wasn't harder now, and I got a kiss… on the cheek. Well that's enough for now I guess.

"I love you Natsume! You're the best!" another kiss, but this one was pretty close. I turn my head making her almost kiss me near the lips. Both of us reddened and awkward silence came. Mom suddenly came in with snacks. Silence.

"Are you two okay?" she asked. Looking at me, I think she got the clue "ill be leaving you two for awhile, ok?" she went off.

"w-well" I started off. I can't keep the silence, even though I'm the quiet type of guy "y-you said y-you were bored a-and this guy had this promo and I w-won… s-so… here… we get a vacation" I was really not good with conversations.

"Well, uhm, sure, I'll be packing… see you uhh…?"

"Tomorrow, 8:30 sharp. At the train" with that, she stormed off while I went to my room. Both of us were still blushing scarlet. Starting tomorrow… I got to make plans… time to confess…damn. Can I really do it?

The next day at the train station…

"You're early" I said, quite amazed how early she is today. Its only 8 in the morning. She must be really excited. Well, I'm nervous. So I still have to keep my words?

The wind blew and I took that as I yes. I sighed and went in with her to the train.

"Did you bring the tickets?"

"Yeah"

"Money?"

"Yeah"

"Toothbrush?"

"Yeah"

"Clothes?"

"What do you expect to see at this luggage I have, Mikan?" she pouts.

"Geez…your boring…and you get mad for being boring… I was only cheering you up!" she turned to the window. Still with that cute pout on her face. I gave a faint smile.

The trip was long. She fell asleep after some minutes. Watching her fell asleep so easily makes me smile. I can lose my entire cool for her.

The wind began blowing again. I smiled. Though I can't feel it. It was supporting me.

When we arrived we headed to the hotel and went directly to the beach.

"Its beautiful here!" she ran to the beach with pure amazement. When she was far away, I whispered.

"Sea's beautiful as you" I smiled as she splashed on the sea.

"Me?" a fat lady who was beside me asked. Thinking she was being complemented. I snorted.

"In your dreams" I went straight to Mikan.

"Rude" the lady turned away.

"Hey Natsume" she called me with that smile of hers. When I went towards her with a smile of my own. Water greeted me…. Oh, she asks for it.

We splashed water at each other. Both of us wet and laughing. I hear people saying "what a cute couple they are"

Though were not YET really together. I think that's a nice sign. Maybe this confessing thing would go smoothly.

The winds blew around us and tell me if I'm wrong but I think it just told me 'keep it up'

Can I understand wind language now? Oh well… ill take this as a good omen.

We headed back to the hotel and changed. We share a room… BUT we don't share a bed. Is that too bad? Nah, its better this way.

She's in the bathroom while I'm looking at the stars. I sighed.

"When do you think I should say it? Come on… I've been acting cool and stuff… everything's fine… cant I just…quit it? Not tell her I love her?" I spoke out of the blue at the stars.

The wind blew and I heard someone say "tell her" and the voice was feminine and familiar. Oh great, now kami-sama's using her voice to get to me!

I listen to the bathroom door, it seem close and silent. Maybe she fell asleep again. It's just how she is. Well, that can give me time to talk to someone or something I can't see without being called I lost my sanity and being discovered of my hidden agenda on this trip.

"Nice one… so when should I?" I asked. The wind blew and then I heard a door, but ignored it. Now I heard again the tone of her voice as the wind swirled.

"Tomorrow" that familiar tone makes me chill, it's really like her.

"Ok fine. I'll do it" I've had enough of this talk. I feel weird. I went to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Hey, you ok there?" I shouted. I heard a gasp and after seconds she replied.

"Y-yeah, j-just fell a-asleep"

"You're stuttering, you ok?"

"Just startled. I'm out now" she opened the door. She was in her robe and her face was fiery red.

"Hey you ok?" her head was lowered; I couldn't see her face clearly. Suddenly she raises her head and smiled. Still red.

"I'm fine. Just too much hot water" she dash off to change. Well that was weird, then again, everything's weird. I took my bath and got ready for tomorrow.

"So where are we going today?" Mikan asked. Ever since this morning, she seemed startled and weird. I wonder why, but enough first about her. I got to prepare myself.

We walk to one of the shops at the beach. It was hot on the beach, a shake could do.

"What flavors?" the lady asks us.

"Strawberry!" she smiled.

"Any"

"Pick one!"

"Any"

"Natsume!"

"Fine… what she has."

The lady nodded and got us what we ordered. All we did the entire day was walk, walk and walk! What the heck. How can I confess like this? And the whole 'walk' seemed awkward since she was silent.

Oh man, should I just do it next time?

Suddenly the wind grew fierce and hit me with something. A paper… waits a poster. A volley competition.

"Let's play!" Mikan said with glee. It was tonight.

"But you don't play good volley" I said. It was true. The coach in school would do anything just to get her off the team but…

"And you're the best volleyball player in our area" she smiled. Which was true? Darn it. It's because I didn't want her so much far away from me at school cause of guys hitting on her and her being clueless… that I forced my coach to keep her in the team.

"So come on! It will work out!" she took my arm and we registered.

(Please forgive me but I'm not a fan of volleyball…I rather am anti with it I guess… but that's the only thing I could think of as a game on a beach. Isn't that the only game? Anyway, I have no knowledge about it so I'm skipping that scene. Again truly sorry)

"Yay! We won!" Mikan cheered raising her head so that her crown would shine from the moon's light. I forgot to tell…. Whoever wins was announced as king and queen of beach volley… and because of my hard work, we won without fail… and I'm damn tired!

I haven't even confessed yet! Then the wind suddenly blew, making Mikan stop.

"What's wrong?"

"Uhm, don't you have anything to say?"

"Huh? What are you…. - WHAT?" wait a minute. Does she know? How could she?

"Uhm, n-nothing!" she starts to ran off. I began to chase her. Good thing I'm a fast runner. I caught her by her wrist. She was blushing scarlet.

"Did you…hear me?" I asked "last night"

It's the right time, right?

The wind blew and I took that as a yes. Its time.

She became teary eyed, but she didn't seem sad. She was happy.

"All this time…hic…I thought you just… hic… see me as little annoying kid"

I wipe her tears, and gave her a smile "that and more"

Her eyes closed as I tilted her head up.

Lips close together…and finally connected.

The wind blew swiftly…I could feel it tingly on my skin…again, the word 'tingly'

Well, anyway…I guess…all this time…the wind knew…

And the future…

The wind knows…

* * *

Please tell me what you think… this is a story for a best friend of mine Elain Arenas also known as "lain02"  
she is currently making a story about this pair. And I guess this is just a gift for her hard work and support.

You're the best lain!

And both of us would like to say that we miss our best friend Aliyah Valdez who also writes in fanfiction.

She writes about Inuyasha.

Again, love you guys!


End file.
